


Just Once More

by Sirenidae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Fight, F/M, Fun, Funny, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Minor Violence, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenidae/pseuds/Sirenidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Aleksis go out to celebrate and find themselves getting into some trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BydeMyTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BydeMyTime/gifts).



> Takes place the day before they leave for the Hong Kong shatterdome, in a bar somewhere in Vladivostok, Russia.
> 
> For tumblr user [bydemytime](http://bydemytime.tumblr.com/) requesting from my [Pacific Rim Fic Prompt and Rec post](http://thebitchqueenofangmar.tumblr.com/post/58202833041/pacific-rim-fic-prompts-or-requests) on tumblr.
> 
> View original post [here](http://thebitchqueenofangmar.tumblr.com/post/58447628855/just-once-more-for-bydemytime).

One of the bartenders at the fourth seediest underground club in Vladivostok was staring, slightly openmouthed, at the couple who had just ordered drinks from him. More than intimidated by the size of the blond man and the sheer presence of the equally blonde woman, the bartender hastily poured them three shots each of Zyr vodka. The music, a thumping bass and a repetitive, hypnotic treble, was loud enough for the woman to turn to the very, very tall man and say something into his ear without the bartender hearing.

“What?” he called out over the sound of the music. Maybe they didn’t like the way he was pouring the alcohol. The woman stopped speaking to the man and smiled at the bartender, red lips parting in a way that left him slightly out of breath. She leaned over and he tried not to let his eyes follow her long neck down to her chest that was…  _Eyes up!_  The bartender told himself sternly. The woman’s red smile widened when she saw where he had been looking.

“I was just telling my husband I think you’re cute,” the woman said while fishing some money out of a pocket in her coat. She handed it to the bartender who was trying not to choke on his own spit. “But that you probably would be too easily broken.” She straightened, taking hold of her three shots of vodka, letting the large man do the same with his, and laughing at the look on the bartender’s face before downing the shots consecutively and without pause.

Sasha Kaidanovsky licked her lips, tasting the residual vodka along with the wax of her red lipstick. She looked up at her husband. “We forgot to toast to something.” 

“Let’s fix that.” Aleksis Kaidanovsky ordered them each another drink: vodka on the rocks, something to sip. He passed her a glass when the bartender had finished pouring. “To Hong Kong and our future!” he said, jovially. 

Sasha took the cup and raised it, echoing Aleksis’ actions. “To the Vladivostok shatterdome, may she rest in peace,” Sasha toasted. They both knew what they wanted to say next.

“To Cherno Alpha!” they shouted together happily, clinking their glasses before downing the alcohol. Aleksis wiped his mouth and frowned.

“Well these  _were_  supposed to last us at least a little while,” he said, indicating the empty cups.

Sasha shrugged. “It is just vodka.” The liquid burned down her throat and hit her stomach, the four servings of the drink warming her from the inside out. The heat spread, mingling in her bloodstream and rushing toward her brain. No longer cold from the winter wind outside, Sasha shrugged off her coat and placed it over a nearby barstool. Abruptly, she looked up at Aleksis and gave him a wicked grin. Aleksis frowned at this.

“Not a good idea, Sasha,” he warned. “Not tonight, we’re leaving for Hong Kong in the morning.” 

“Too bad, I’m doing it,” she said moving away from him down the bar. Aleksis sighed and then lost interest in what his wife was doing, knowing that she could handle herself and as the vodka began to flow through his body. He blinked his eyes against the buzz. He was a big man with a high tolerance: it would take a lot more alcohol to get him drunk. 

Sasha was enjoying the music, dancing on the floor right in front of the DJ booth, smiling like a child. It didn’t take long for several men and women to approach Sasha and dance with her. She took them up on their offers depending on her mood and which song was pumping through the speakers. Drinks were occasionally bought for her and by the time she grew tired of dancing and found her way back through the crowd to her husband at the bar, Sasha was pretty drunk. She sat down on the stool next to Aleksis grinning from ear to ear. “Fuck, I love hard house,” she said breathlessly.

Aleksis smiled at her from behind a beer. “Did you hook anyone?” he asked.

Sasha shrugged ambiguously. “Plenty could take the bait but we’ll see if one follows through.” She ordered the same beer her husband was drinking and settled down next to him; on the stool she had put her coat on earlier, to wait. It didn’t take long before a man shoved up against Sasha’s right elbow, leaning into the bar and staring at her chest.

“I saw you dancing earlier over there.” His voice was slurred and slow. “I just wanted to say how hot you are.” 

Sasha turned to the man with an innocent look on her face. “Thank you! I was just having so much fun!” She let out a giggle. On the other side of her, Aleksis was rolling his eyes, but while stifling a chuckle of his own.

The drunken man leaned in closer to Sasha, breathing on her face. Sasha tried not to wrinkle her nose. “I bet you’d look even hotter in my bed as my little bitch.” The man leered at Sasha who just looked crestfallen.

“Oh! Your offer is very kind but I don’t think my husband would like that very much.” Her voice was sweet and full of unassuming naiveté. At the words “my husband”, Aleksis stood up from his seat at the bar and loomed over the man who got up from his stool quickly for someone so intoxicated. 

The man looked from Sasha to Aleksis, stammering. “B-but you w-were alone out there an-and you… I’m sorry.” The man finally managed to get out, his hands were held up in surrender. “I didn’t know.”

“Do you know now?” Aleksis snarled down at the man, popping his neck and rolling his shoulders, preparing for a fight. “You think you can call my wife ‘your little bitch’ and just walk away?” Aleksis’ voice was deep and menacing.

“I’m sorry! I’ll watch out for you next time,” the drunken man said, stupidly believing that there would be a next time.

Suddenly Sasha took both her hands and slammed the man’s head down on the bar. “Surprise motherfucker,” she said leaning down into his face to speak. “I’m the one you need to watch out for.” The man was crying, whimpering, unable to form a proper sentence. Sasha lifted the man’s shoulders up slightly before slamming his head back down onto the bar once more.

“Hey! You two!” the bartender from before called out from behind the counter, holding a baseball bat. “If you’re going to beat up my patrons, get the fuck out of my bar!” He clenched the wooden bat menacingly but the effect was lost when he didn’t look confident enough to actually engage either Sasha or Aleksis in any actual combat. “Leave!” the bartender repeated.

They left, PPDC Cherno Alpha insignia on the backs of their coats finally visible to those in the bar. “Rangers,” someone muttered as the passed, the crowd parting for them as if they were gods.

Once outside the bar, Aleksis and Sasha collapsed into howling laughter. They held onto each other, needing the support because they were laughing so hard. “Did you see his face?” Aleksis managed to gasp out.

Sasha crossed her legs, trying not to pee. “It never gets old!” she laughed, wiping her eyes. The two had played this “scam” many times before and they loved it. Calming down from their laughter into sporadic giggles, Aleksis threw an arm over Sasha’s shoulders and Sasha wrapped an arm around Aleksis’ waist.

“How many times do you think we can pull this same stunt in Hong Kong?” he asked. 

Sasha smiled up at him. “No idea. Let’s go find out, shall we?” Aleksis nodded in agreement and the two headed down the street back to their temporary rooms to wait for morning, to wait for when they would depart for their new shatterdome and their future.


End file.
